shatteredhorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LoganDougall
Danson_Delta-40 LEAVE THE DANSON PAGE ALONE. It's the only way he can clear his name of myths and lies. -- Danson_Delta-40 (Talk) 17:54, February 20, 2010 :Personal pages submitted as articles will just add unnessasary clutter to the wiki and bury content about the game itself. Game related articles could be quickly outnumbered by extra personal pages if others follow suit. You have a personal page already in which you can post your bio content. You can just copy/paste your article to your user page, no images etc will be lost. This is just a general standard among wikis. :Also don't forget to hit the signature button after your comments so it's clear who said what without going to the history pages.--LoganDougall 00:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Page I got an edit conflict when trying to add more to the weapons page. Let me know on Weapons:Discussion how you want it to look. I've been pulling the characteristics box out of the images on the Shattered Horizon site, but I worry about license issues :) MinorDemocritus 23:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about any legal issues too much (with FM content anyways) as they are the ones who started this wikia site :P LoganDougall 23:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok cool. I will start work on that. MinorDemocritus 00:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Please, delete it Hello, I know, that you are the administrator in this Wiki. Can you delete this page? It is redirect. This page is not using, and it is displaying in the All Pages List. But if you can hide displaying redirects in then don't delete this page. --SULACO 20:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :There is still no option to filter out "redirect" pages from the special:allpages listing - even though the request for such a feature goes back to 2006/2007. I'll continue to play around with some other ideas to filter future redirects out from the listing; otherwise, I was thinking that in the meantime we might as well use your broken down category listing of the main articles in combo with a tweaked "newest articles" listing on the front page. Not sure when I'll get around to changing up that template though. :Your free to make your own edits to the main page layout, LoganDougall 14:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for your reply Logan. I'm going to vacation for 3 weeks now, but after this I will try to realize some plans about this Wiki project. --SULACO 12:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ? Hello...thanks for the unexpected welcome, but I think you've got the wrong IP address. I've never been here and found a notification when I was getting ready to log into the Sporum Wikia. This is a private IP, so I have no idea where you got the idea I had joined this community. 18:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Bob the Wikipedian) :It's an automated messaged when someone makes edits to the Wiki (Common on most wikis for your "first edits" sorta deal), most likely you're on a dynamic IP so it changes over time and gets used by different people from the same ISP - one of whom edited the gameplay page it seems to change up a sentence based on your contributions . --LoganDougall 18:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Damage to Hello Logan! Where did you get this characteristics -"Damage To Head:", "Damage To Body:" and "Damage To Tank:" ? Maybe there is a weapon page on the official forum or everything else with a lot of weapon info? --SULACO 17:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I've collected/extracted this information from the game files directly - not documented anywhere else. I will be posting other detailed characteristics later on in regards to what percentage the extra speed boost/decrease is along with perhaps the recoil numbers etc. --LoganDougall 01:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Do something with this shit Logan, as you know developers of this wiki made new desing for it. But this new design is bullshit, for example look at the main page. Unregistered users will viev this wiki with this design. Can you change default skin for unregistered users to Monaco? SULACO 17:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : It's forced to default for guests, no option for Monaco and even that will be removed for registered users preferences come November from what I read about it. I'll look into doing some style overrides and get a more SH feel to the place again but since the CSS has changed up a bit a copy/paste won't quite work. LoganDougall 21:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Damn. They completely ruined this wiki. Now the white font in the template "Game" is not visible. Can you change it to black or grey, for example? Thank you for your reply. SULACO 09:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Been a while but I've finally had a few spare moments to screw with the wikia around here. Did some changes to the templates on top of the few you've already done. Will apply changes elsewhere. Improved upon the weapon/infobox template for instance, may play with colour scheme a bit more though as it's all grey atm. need something in there. LoganDougall 05:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: New design is awesome! I think we have to change color in the Template:Map info (gray, maybe). --SULACO 22:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC)